The present invention relates generally to bicycles, and more specifically to systems for mounting handlebars.
Bicycles commonly have a main frame and a front fork pivotally secured to the main frame. The main frame typically includes a rear wheel mount (commonly called a rear dropout) for receiving a rear wheel axle, and the front fork typically includes a front wheel mount (commonly called a front dropout) for receiving a front wheel axle. Steering control of the bicycle is provided by a handlebar that is usually secured to the front fork via a handlebar stem.